Want and Need
by C.G. Parker
Summary: Pick's up where Broken Promises left off.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Want and Need  
  
Author: C.G.Parker  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Final part in the series that began with Very Thought of You and Broken Promises. In this story we discover the aftermath of the attempt to indict Olivia for murdering White.  
  
Author Notes: A special thanks to all of my readers andreviewers for their support. My computer is having slight melt down issues so please bear with me until I can get a new one. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.  
  
Special Victims Unit Thursday April 22 5:07 P. M..  
  
Casey Novak walked into the SVU bullpen with a bright smile. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. Cragen's door was open and his office was buzzing with activity. Munch and Fin were both on their cell phones talking in hushed tones while Cragen was busy yelling into his.  
"How incompetent are you people! How could you let an obviously dangerous and ill woman out for a walk without supervision?!" Cragen slammed the phone down. "Unbelievable!"  
"What's going on?"Casey asked  
"Bellview let Kathy out for a walk on the grounds 5 hours ago. Noone has seen her since." Cragen said wearily rubbing his hands over his face.  
"All I'm getting from Elliot's house is the answering machine and nothing from his cell." Munch said as he hung up his phone.  
"Ok, so Elliot's MIA. We don't know where the kids are and Kathy is ...?" Cragen said directing his question to Fin who held up his hand indicating he was getting news.  
"Elliot's with Olivia. They left the court house together right before the grand jury came back." Casey said to the shock of the others.  
"I was under the impression they weren't really talking." Munch said as Fin finally hung up his phone.  
"That was Queens dispatch. Two officer's picked up a woman walking. She told them her name was Kathy, her husband was a cop and that her car had broken down. They gave her a ride home. Said she looked fine and that her kids were there to greet her." Fin reported.  
"When was this?"Cragen asked  
"A little over an hour ago." Fin responded. Cragen gave Munch a questioning glance.  
"Something's wrong. I don't like it. ." Munch stated.  
"Neither do I. God I hope she hasn't hurt those kids." Cragen said quietly as he picked up his phone. Dialing Olivia's home number. ( ring ) "Munch, Fin get over to Elliot's house." They were out the door in moments (ring). Cragen looked at Casey. "What did the grand jury have to say?"  
"They didn't indict her. Thank god.!" ( ring ) "When will this nightmare end?" Casey said mostly to herself.  
It wasn't the when but the how that Cragen was really worried about (ring ) ...  
  
Olivia Benson's apartment  
  
Elliot had driven them in silence to her apartment . For someone who had said he wanted to talk he wasn't saying much so far. Their silence used to be comfortable but now they felt strange, almost as if they didn't know what to say. They had never had that problem until now. Even when they first met it was as if they had known each other all their lives. If they fought it never lasted more than a couple of days. Before they fell back into step together. Unlike now . In the last six months they had barley said more then two words to each other. Olivia knew it was mostly because of Kathy but it still hurt . She wondered what had changed.  
Olivia unlocked the door and stepped inside Elliot following close behind her. He had mentioned in the elevator ride up to her floor that Kathy was in Bellview , voluntarily, and that Maureen had helped him make some dissensions. Olivia wondered if it was the same things she had asked Liv about. Guess I'm going to find out. She thought to herself as Elliot moved past her into the apartment taking off his coat and tossing it on the back of the couch. She turned her back to him to shutting the door and locking the deadbolt. When she turned to face him he was suddenly in front of her instead of by the couch. She felt a surge of fear go through her. She couldn't help it. The last six months of therapy were helping but it would be a long time before she felt safe around anyone again even Elliot.  
He hadn't meant to scare her and scolded himself inwardly. Even with a foot of space between them he felt her shudder in fear. How could he reassure her, tell her ...  
With deliberate slowness Elliot raised both of his hands to touch her face. Her eyes following his movements carefully. As his fingers began to caress her and as their eyes met for the first time the last few months of awkwardness evaporated. Without thinking he kissed her softly on the lips. Afraid he had upset her he pulled back quickly looking into her eyes but he didn't see fear. He saw want, need. This time when he leaned in to kiss her she kissed him back.  
What had started out as a sweet soul searching kiss was now turning feverish and passionate. Olivia fell back against the door for support, taking Elliot with her. At first he was afraid he would crush her but he lost all of his ability to think as her hands moved from clutching his ass to unbuckling his pants. He had managed to unbutton her blouse and discover to his delight that she wasn't wearing a bra. He truly hated those things. He tore his mouth away from hers to trail kisses down her neck. He faintly heard the phone ring.  
When his mouth found her breast Olivia thought she would die. The room began to spin when he started swirling his tongue . She stopped trying to unbuckle his pants and moved her hands to his shoulders to stop herself from sliding to the floor but it was no use her knees went weak she felt herself sliding to the floor as the phone rang a second time.  
As Olivia slid to the floor Elliot went with her attacking her neck with kisses and letting his hands move over her skin. When the phone rang for a third time they could no longer ignore it. They broke away from each other breathing heavily. Olivia got to her feet and stumbled almost drunkenly to the phone picking it up on the fourth ring.  
"Hello." Her voice was shaky and her breath ragged.  
"Hello. Olivia? Are you ok?" Cragen asked immediately concerned.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said as she tried to get herself under control  
"You sound out of breath." He was worried, he knew she was still having health problems.  
"I was in the other room. I just ran to the phone." She was lying and he knew it.  
"I need to talk to Elliot is he there?" Deciding to let it go.  
"Yes . Just a moment." "It's Cragen ."She said as she handed the phone to Elliot who had finished buckling his pants back up.  
"Hey Captain , what's up?"  
  
Stabler Residence 7:12 P. M..  
  
Elliot and Olivia arrived a few minutes after Munch and Fin. As they walked towards the house Munch stopped them.  
"Kathy's in there with the kids. She wouldn't let me in but she sent Maureen to the door. I slipped her my phone. We can't see what's going on but we can hear them. Elliot does she have access to your second weapon.?"  
"No. Since the first suicide attempt I've been keeping both my guns at work. Why? Are you telling me she has a gun!"  
"Yes. If it's not yours then where..."  
Listening to the phone Fin, was growing concerned he could hear Maureen trying desperately to calm her mother down but it wasn't going well. Suddenly he heard Kathy's voice louder than before "What the hell is this!" Shit, Fin thought, we've been made. He turned to tell the others when a gun shot rang out. Before the echo subsided Elliot and Olivia were running past him with Munch not far behind. They bounded up onto the porch and Elliot kicked the door in without hesitation.  
The first thing Elliot saw were his children. Sitting lined up in a row on the couch. As he stepped closer to them his eyes searched for any signs of blood. He felt his heart break at the sight of the terrified faces. He didn't see Kathy...  
Olivia was right behind Elliot when he entered the living room. Her eyes fell on the kids. All four there, all breathing. She caught some movement to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw Kathy raise her gun and aim directly at Elliot's head.  
Elliot never saw Kathy. He only heard her pull back the hammer of the gun. It sounded so close like it was right next to his ear. He suddenly felt himself flying backward through the air and hitting the ground. Elliot heard his kids scream then everything went black.  
Even as Kathy was chocking the hammer to the gun Olivia was grabbing Elliot by the back of his pants. She pulled him backwards just as the bullet passed through the space where his head had been lodging into the wall. The kids screamed as Elliot hit the floor.  
Munch grabbed Elliot's unconscious form and dragged him out of harm's way. He and Fin then carried him outside as Cragen pulled up with Casey in tow. They could hear an ambulance in the distance. Cragen looked around worriedly.  
"Where's Olivia?"  
"She right behind..." Munch looked back towards the house "Shit!"  
Olivia watched as Munch and Fin dragged Elliot out. She knew he would be ok. She pictured the gun in her head , a revolver, on six shots. Two down four to go. She looked at Elliot's children making eye contact with Maureen. She gave her a reassuring smile as she mouthed he's ok . Maureen nodded in understanding and spoke quietly to her brother and sisters.  
Olivia took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall and into view.  
  
[tbc] 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Want and Need (Chapter 2)  
  
Author: C.G.Parker  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary :Due to computer problems, this will be the last chapter of this series of stories.  
  
Author Notes: While I'm saving up money for a new computer I'm going to start writing a Virtual Season. With approximately 24 episodes. Anyway Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer in part one.  
  
Stabler Residence Thursday April 22 7:45 P. M .  
  
Olivia took a deep breath, stepped out from behind the wall and out into view. It was almost her last, as a bullet whizzed by her head. She tried to ignore the children's screams and focus on what she needed to do to get them out of here alive "3 shoots fired, 3 more to go." Olivia could hear sirens faintly coming down the road. "The cavalry has arrived" she thought to herself as she put her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Kathy, I'm not armed I just wanna talk. Ok."Olivia spoke as calmly as she could.  
  
Kathy was trembling, the gun shaking in her hand. Olivia considered for a moment about rushing her and possible wrestling it from her in her weakened state, but she couldn't risk any of the kids getting hurt. Kathy once again cocked the gun and pointed it at Olivia.  
  
"Kathy ,don't do this in front of the kids. Let them leave Ok. They don't need to see this." Kathy hesitated look from Olivia to her children and back.  
"I want them to know what you are... What you've done to this family... That your nothing but a home wrecker... That you've stolen my husband!!!  
"Ok. We can talk, but Kathy why don't you let Lizzy and Dickie leave their a little to young to hear this stuff. I mean you don't even let them watch R movies. Right?" Olivia tried to reason hoping Kathy's mothering instincts would kick in.  
"Lizzy, Dickie come give mommy a kiss before you go." Her two youngest children approached her slowly. Dickie gave her a quick peck on the check and waited for his sister to do the same. As he did he eyed the gun in his mother's hand which at the moment was pointed at the floor instead of Olivia..He stole a glance in her direction wondering if she saw how close he was to the gun. That he could almost reach his hand out a grab it, but the look on Liv's face was clear "NO." So instead he stuffed his hands in his pocket. When Lizzy had kissed her mother goodbye they walked past Olivia into the kitchen and into the waiting arms of Captain Cragen. Kathy noticed that Olivia had begun to move closer and quickly pointed the gun back at her.  
  
"Kathy how about we sit down and talk ." Olivia suggested  
"Sit on the couch then."Kathy spoke viciously.  
"Kathy, your aim hasn't been great tonight . I don't want you shoot me and accidently hit one of the girls."Olivia stated, a plan forming in her mind "I'll sit over there." Liv pointed to a overstuffed chair on the other side of the couch, furthest away from the door, giving her a perfect view of Cragen's activity in the kitchen. Kathy nodded and took a seat across from Olivia with her back to the kitchen. The coffee table between them and Maureen and Kathleen to Olivia's left sitting on the couch.  
  
"I want to know when you started sleeping with my husband. Was it from the beginning?"  
"Elliot has been totally faithful to you. We have never slept together."  
"LIAR!!!! I read the note. I know you're in love with him!"Kathy screamed and got to her feet gesturing with the gun in her hand. "I am their mother, you can never replace me!" She pointed at her girls for emphases.  
  
Olivia had enough. She slammed her fist down on the coffee table.  
Getting Kathy's attention. "Hey! Watch where you point that gun!"  
"You girls get out of here now!"  
"Don't tell them what to do! I'm their mother!"  
"Then start acting like it!"  
"Shut up!" Kathy screamed and pointed at Liv again, this time the gun went off. The bullet hit Olivia's chair about three inches from her head. The realization that she could have easily hit one of her daughters dawned on her."Oh dear god , what am I doing. I could have..."  
"Maureen ,Kathleen , leave right now . Go." Olivia said somberly but urgently. They walked quickly toward Cragen who ushered them out to the waiting ambulance to be checked out. Kathy had become strangely quiet. Olivia thought that maybe now she could talk her into handing over the gun and ending this peacefully. Sitting on the edge of her chair Olivia was talking now, quietly and calmly, but Kathy was no longer listening.  
  
"I won't let you have him." Kathy said calmly as she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
Olivia heard the words and knew what was coming and immediately sprung into action. She grabbed the edge of the coffee table and flung it towards Kathy hoping that it would shield her . As she stepped onto the couch cushions and half vaulted, half fell, over the back of the couch. The coffee table exploded in shards behind her. She hit the ground hard but at least she was protected, for the moment anyway, she knew there was one more bullet in that gun. Cragen motioned for her to keep her head down and signaled the SWAT team to go in.  
  
"I don't deserve them." Kathy said as she put the gun to her own head and pulled the trigger.  
  
Olivia knew instantly what had happened . Even as SWAT came in she knew they were too late.  
  
Kathy Stabler was dead.  
  
Stabler Residence Monday April 26 8:15 P. M .  
  
Olivia sat at the kitchen table her head in her hands trying in vein to stop crying. She had managed to keep it together through the last few days of making arrangements for Kathy's funeral. The Priest had said that because it had been suicide that she couldn't have a Catholic service or be buried in sacred ground. Elliot had broken down in tears at that and Olivia had been so outraged that when Elliot left the priest's office she actually took Father O' Hare by his collar and told him what he could do with his stuck up religion. And if that wasn't enough the house had been labeled a crime scene. Not that Elliot or the children had wanted to go back there when there was still blood on the walls, carpet and chair. So Olivia volunteered to get what they needed for clothes and such. The twins ended up needing something new for the funeral they had both grown about 2 inches since their conformation. So after getting them each something she took everything to be pressed an cleaned. While she waited she made a phone call to one of the priest she had become friends with at Sienna College. When she explained everything that had happened Father Lowell put her on hold and two minutes later came back with great news. He arranged for the funeral to be at 11:00 A. M . On Monday at St. Vincent's Catholic Church where she would then be buried in their cemetery. Both Elliot and Kathy's parents had been delighted and great full but Olivia still felt guilty and uncomfortable so once the grave side service was finished she gave her condolences to the family as they went back to Kathy's parents house and she headed for Elliot's house to clean up.  
  
First she had tried to clean the carpet but the stain was set in and she ended up taking a knife and cutting a huge piece of the carpet out. Next she called the furniture store and ordered a new chair telling them if they delivered by six p. m. that night they would get a huge tip. While waiting for them to arrive she started laundry, cleaned out the fridge, started making dinners for the next couple of days. With dinner in the works she then attempted to clean the wall behind the chair. After scrubbing it she noticed that it needed paint, but we she couldn't find any she ended up using white shoe polish instead. It wasn't the best fix but it was better that looking at a red stain. The delivery guys showed up at 5:55 P. M. and up on seeing the bloodstained chair almost turned around. She had to show them her badge before they would take the old chair anyway and bring in the new one. As promised she gave them each a $100.00 for their trouble. They thanked her and left. Even though she was exhausted she felt she had to keep moving so she finished the laundry, delivering it neatly folded to everyone's bedroom, she vacuumed the floors and stuck the lasagne she had just cook into the freezer and started making homemade soup with whatever was in the fridge. At 8 o'clock she finally sat down at the table with a pen and notepad trying to write a note to Elliot about how to reheat dinner and the new chair, but she only got as far as Dear Elliot when all that had happened over the last few days finally hit her. A sob broke from her chest and tears came down her face, she cried for the first time in months.  
  
She was still crying when at 8:25 she heard a car pull in the drive way. Damm ! She thought and she hastily whipped the tears from her face. She had wanted to be gone by the time they got back. She turned off the soup that was now done and grabbed her purse as Elliot opened the door.  
  
The first thing Eliot noticed was the smell of good food and out of habit he almost called out to Kathy but he caught himself. Kathy is dead . He noticed Olivia nervously standing by the table .  
"What smells so good?"Elliot asked as the kids walked in behind him. Maureen headed to the living room and plopped down on the couch with Lizzy beside her. Kathleen walked over to the stove and took the cover off the soup, picking up a spoon she tasted it and made an approving sound. Dickie was glued to his father's side.  
"When did you learn to cook?"Elliot asked with a glint in his eye. He knew from her red cheeks and puffy eyes she had been crying. He needed to see her smile and making fun of her domestic skills always seemed to get her going.  
"I've always know how to cook Stabler. I just can't eat a 9x13 inch pan of lasagne by myself."she stated.  
"I've seen you eat Liv you can put that and a whole loaf of garlic bread away." Elliot could no longer contain the grin spreading across his face. She could be so gullible. Olivia put her hands on her hips ready to tell him where he could stuff his loaf of bread when Maureen interrupted. "You two are so weird." She rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch. She ushered her brother and sisters upstairs but before going up herself she gave Olivia a hug.  
"I know everything you've done for us. And no one blames you for what mom did. Even Lizzy and Dickie know she was sick and as heartbroken as we all are about mom being dead it would kill us if you left too. So don't think that because of what happened you and dad can't make a life together. We love you and want you in our lives." Maureen gave her another hug then kissed her dad on the check and went upstairs. Both Olivia and Elliot stood there stunned.  
"Wow. How old is she." Liv asked  
"19 going on 40. She has amazed me through out all of this. I'm so proud of her. Of all of them. Kathy did a good job raising them."  
"Hey, you raised them too. They have the strength to get through this because of you." Olivia put a hand to his check.  
"We never finished the conversation we started before all this happened."  
"I know, I just want to take things slow. What happened the other day was a little too fast."Olivia said hesitantly  
"Slow sounds good." Elliot smiled . "Will you stay for dinner or forever?"  
"Let's start with dinner." she returned his smile He headed for the stairs to go up and change his suite. As he passed her he took hold of her hand. "Are we ok?" He asked seriously. Knowing that for the last few months they hadn't been. "Yeah, we're good." their eyes met and for the first time since the whole nightmare started they felt like their relationship was back where it should be and a whole lot stronger.  
  
The End  
By C.G. Parker  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry this story ended up so short . My computer has begun to take it's last breath. It's been freezing and dying mid sentence on me. Erasing things it's taken me an hour to write.(screams and pounds head against desk) Thank you all for your support  
Love  
Natasha 


End file.
